


Vanilla Oranges

by Kelly_jo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scenting, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_jo/pseuds/Kelly_jo
Summary: Kageyama thinks Hinata smells funny and it irritates the hell out of him. When he realizes why, its too late to stop.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 539





	Vanilla Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy! Leave kudos and comments!! This is my first fic of these two and I just recently became a fan of this anime and I freaking love it!! So feedback is needed!!

_ Hinata smells….different… _

Kageyama couldn't figure out what the difference was however, Hinata usually smelled of oranges on a summer day. The smell that kind of makes a  _ zing  _ feeling in your nose. He still smelt that  _ zing  _ when the carrot top came jumping in the club room. All smiles as usual with his normal over the top energy. Like seriously where did he get it, just as the little idiot starts to rattle on about his day Kageyama's alpha perks up.  **_Scent him.._ **

_ The fuck?!  _ He has never, in the entire time he has known him wanted to scent Hinata Shouyo. He was a beta right? So why would he want to scent a beta? They even had an omega on their team, Sugawara and he never wanted to scent him. Though, he was pretty sure Daichi would kick his ass but that's besides the point. Kageyama Tobio never desired anything but dominating the court, his inner alpha only cared about being the best in volleyball. Not once had it spoken to scent a person besides his family. 

"Hinata!" Kageyama barked a bit too aggressively, gaining the attention of the entire club. 

Hinata was pulling his shirt over his head, awkwardly scrambling like a child intepuble to meet Tobio's gaze. "Ah! What what?!"

"Why do you smell funny!?" Kageyama needed to know. 

"Um excuse me?" Hinata started to smell his pits in confusion. "I don't smell, hey you trying to pick a fight?!" He barked back. 

"Yeah man, what's your deal? Its ride to ask that." Tenaka growled. His alpha was loud at everything. Pretty sure he has never really in his alpha except maybe around the manager. 

"You guys can't tell me you don't smell it. He smells like an orange covered in vanilla ice cream." 

Daichi laughed, "Well that's oddly specific. Maybe he brushed by someone. He is a beta, and its extremely faint what your smelling. If you hadn't brought it up I wouldn't of even noticed."

Hinata blushed, "Yeah, I haven't done anything different."

With that they all finished getting ready and headed to practice on the court. 

Kageyama couldn't keep his eyes off Hinata. He stayed focused on him. Watching every jump, relieve, block, spike, breathe. He ran around the court with his same normal energy, nothing was out of the ordinary. His alpha growling with want, wanting to scent and  _ touch?  _ Kageyama was shook with how noisey his inner wolf was. And to make matters worse, the sweet scent only got stronger with the more the beta sweat. 

"Your grace, could you like, focus over here, I've been waiting for a set for the past five minutes." Tsukishima huffed, while adjusting his glasses. The alpha was not patient. 

He growled and set the ball much too strong, causing the other alpha to rush a quick spike. Barely hitting his target over the net. 

"Hey!"

"What? Thought you were ready?" Tobio was beyond agitated.

Tsukishima paused, smirking, "Oh I get it, too busy eye fucking Hinata to spare us peasants any mind."

Okay, that struck a nerve and he hated how quickly his face went beet red as everyone started to pay attention to the now dominant scents in the air. "I was not! I just don't understand why he smells so … off!" 

Sugawara chimes in, "Guys, just calm down alright. We got a game later, we shouldn't start picking fights."

"Well we was practicing, till our royal setter started daydreaming." 

Tobio took a deep breath and told his inner voice to shut up, "The hell with it! Let's just do this!"

Nothing else was said, and he spent the rest of practice making sure to not look at Hinata. Ignoring the lure of that sweet citrus scent, ignoring it to the point where he ovoid even looking at him. 

When the opposing team showed up Kageyama forced all the feelings and his alpha to the back of his mind, and only focused on the game. And for the first set it went smooth, winning it with no problem. Using his decoy to the best of his ability and the other members to absolutely crush the other team. It wasn't till the middle of the second set, 14 to 10. They were ahead, but would be farther if Kageyama didn't overtoss two sets that should had been easy points. It was because he was distracted. Hinata was right next to him and every fiber of his being wanted to give the beta the ball. But the blockers were there. The logical sense was Tenaka, which he did send the ball his way but over shot him by a mile. 

The second time was exactly the same, only this time Tenaka hit it, but he had to overcompensate the height too much and hit it out of bounds. He apologized but it was clearly Kageyama's fault. 

"Hey! What's getting into you Kageyama!?" 

_ Great. _ He tried to ignore him, not look him in the eye. It was getting harder to do so because the smell was so damn intense now. The short stack was jumping around like crazy and really built up a sweat that made Kageyama's alpha want to groan in desire.  _ Holy shit _ ! His alpha  _ wants  _ Hinata?! Why!? "Nothing you idiot!! Let's just win the game!" 

Of course the carrot top didn't take that for an answer. "Well we can't win if you don't set the ball right!"

"Excuse me!? Listen here! You are the one smelling weird and throwing me off so take responsibility!" 

"I don't know how to when I've done nothing wrong! You are like the only one who is noticing it! So you take the responsibility!"

"That doesn't even make sence!!"

"Hey that's enough!" Sugawara hollered. "Focus on the game!"

"Damn it!" 

Tsukishima served, and the other team returned it, Kageyama was about to set it to the ace, when a wiff of vanilla oranges had him sending the ball right to Hinata. The blockers were there. Blocking it perfectly. 

"What was that Kageyama? You were supposed to send it to the ace! What is with you today!?" Nishinoya yelled, the beta was over it. 

Daichi stepped in as well, "Calm down Noya, but Kageyama. What would it take you to focus?"

Hinata agreed, "Yeah, what will it take for you to get your head in the game!?"

Kageyama has a horrible habit of just saying what he thinks, no hesitation. Now is no different, but as the words leave his mouth, the silence in the gym is deafening. "Let me scent you."

Hinata's eyes went wide, as he took a step back. His cheeks turning pink, clashing with the orange hair. 

"Okay whoa, bro. You can't just," 

"Okay!" 

Tenaka was cut off by Hinata. 

Kageyama, along with the rest of the team, including the opposing team was also taken back. Being scented was an intimate thing, they all did slight scenting with one another but to completely scent another team member was that on a different level of trust. Being a beta he didn't fully grasp all of it. But omegas and alphas take scenting very seriously. Kageyama got over it quickly as his inner alpha roared. Grabbing the beta quickly before bringing him into a hug. He felt his chest instantly relax and his body feel full of  _ pow!  _ It was over fast. Barely a full scenting at all. But his own alpha must was potent enough from sweating from the physical activity that it was easy to cover Hinata in it. 

The room was a bit uncomfortable after that but they chose to not speak on it again till after the game. And other than hollering for the ball and the cheers from getting points neither Hinata or Kageyama spoke again. 

Finishing the set quickly and then exchanging pleasantries after. 

Kageyama was ready to leave early for the first time since they started as a team. They were rushing to get ready to leave but the feeling was awkward. Hinata smelled like Kageyama and it made his alpha feel amazing. He wanted more. 

"So, we gonna talk about this?" Hinata held his bag over his shoulder. 

"No."

Kageyama stormed out, not looking back, trying to run away. He didn't have to look back to know the dumb ass was following him. Chasing him like a cat and mouse. 

No matter how fast he ran either, the little beta stayed on his tail. Hollering at him the entire way. Kageyama needed to get away, he took a left toward a park. It was getting dark and he hoped that Hinata wouldn't follow. But the snaps of twigs and the thumps of dirt showed it didn't matter. Finally when he was out of breath he didn't know where they were, or how deep in the trees they went. "Damn it!"

"What is your freaking deal!?" Hinata was panting hard, tired from the day. 

"We are lost." Kageyama said, he kept his face scowled. Trying his best to calm himself and take in the situation. It was dark, too dark. 

"Oh man! Are you serious?" Hinata started to look around and came to the conclusion and before being able fully freak out a down poor began. 

"Of course!" Kageyama ran to a tree. Hinata followed as well. Sitting next to him. Smelling so damn good. Smelling delicious. Damn it! What is this!? He smell so much like, like ….  _ Omega. _

"Kageyama…. I feel so weird… all of a sudden." Hinata looked flushed. Feverish. 

"No way!" Kageyama tried to lean away but his body wanted to do the exact opposite. 

"What is wrong with me? I'm cold but I'm so hot." He fell forward, grabbing his belly. "There, there is a weird ache. It hurts. What's happening?"

Kageyama needs to run, to get out of there. This wasn't going to go well if he stayed. The smell was so strong, even in the down poor. The little fool looked beautiful like this. Face in the wet grass, as his hips shook in the air. His knees scraping in the wet ground. His alpha growled from deep within his chest and it rumbled up his throat. "Shit!"

"Kage-yama, please, what's wrong with me?" Hinata whined, trembling from the cold and the overflow of pain and something from deep inside. An itch that needed scratched desperately. 

"You, you're going into heat." He said it through clenched teeth. 

Hinata locked eyes with his, before crying out in agony. "No! No no! I'm a beta, a beta!"

_ Omega, scent, take, mount, claim!!  _

"Idiot! You are presenting!" Kageyama stepped back, "With everything else, of course you would be a late bloomer! Fuck! I got to go!" He needed to run, but where. He just kept backing up, as soon as he gets away he would call for help. Someone would then come and save the little dumbass. 

"Please! Don't leave. Please!" Hinata looked like he was going into a panic attack. Crying large tears down his face. Kageyama thought he was running, but instead he listened. His alpha following the call of an omega. An omega in heat. Inching closer and closer. "Alpha, alpha please."

A shiver ran up Kageyama's spine. His alpha taking over a little more every second. Falling to his knees in front of the withering omega. So desperate. It took just one more…..

"Alpha, Kage-..... _ Tobio _ ."

*****

"Aaah! Ah!! Mmmmmhhhhp!!! Oh God! Ah ah aha !!"

_ Who is that, what? What's that sound. Smacking. Its so hot…..so warm...so tight… what's so tight… feels so good… more…!! Mine!! Mine!!!  _

  
  


Kageyama's head cleared enough to see, see what he was doing. He couldn't believe his eyes! 

It was no longer raining, the sun had started to rise. How long? How long were they there?!

Hinata was a mess beneath him, arms over his head, face stained by tears and mud, drool. Mouth open, his eyes glazed over with omegian lust. He was completely bare. His chest had bruises and claw marks, and bites starting from his neck, around his nipples, down over his lean abs.  _ Shit!  _ Kageyama could see his cock weeping, cum splattered his abdomen. He couldn't stop watching every detail, his legs were open wide on either side of him, bruised by fingertips and deep teeth marks, all the way to his ankles.  _ What the fuck? _ The smell of delicious heat, and vanilla ice cream and a burst of oranges had Kageyama finally look to see his own cock thrusting in eagerly but with purpose. Filling up the tight hole with every thrust. 

It felt so damn good. Extacy. Like his ass was the gates to heaven and Kageyama never wanted to be anywhere else. That pulling out meant being cold and empty. He wanted to stay in the blazing heat forever! "Oh shit!"

"Alpha!! Uuhhhrrggg!! Please, give it to me please!" Hinata was gone. The only thing that remained of him was this minx of a demon. Swallowing Kageyama up. But then the setter thought, maybe in Hinata's eyes he was the demon. The demon mounting a scared boy. A defenseless omega.

His knot started to throb. 

"Fuck!" He needed to pull out. 

Hinata's strong legs wrapped around him and pulled him tight, he thrusted in and before he could think. Swelling, feeling his knot grow, and man did it feel good. So unbelievably good. "Knot me! Tobio! Alpha!"

_ Fuck! Why did he say my name like that?!  _

It was too late. Knot locking them together, unloading deep inside the warm channel. His alpha howled, Hinata bared his neck, revealing a bruised and bitten, however  _ still _ intact scent gland. He couldn't stop, he had to. He bit down and pressed his cock inside as deep as he could. He didn't let his teeth peirce. He couldn't claim him! Not like this. 

  
  


"I'm!!!" Hinata came all over them. 

Kageyama collapsed. They both tried to catch as much air as they could. 

"You're, you're heavy."

He rose up quickly, accidentally shifting a bit too much making them both wince. Still locked inside. "Damn. Sorry."

"Its, it's okay….I'm sorry too."

"Why the hell are you sorry!? I mean look at, look at what I have done. You should be pissed." Kageyama was totally outraged at himself. He lost control, 

There were alpha classes that you had to take to be in sports, he passed them all. But when it comes to Hinata he always loses his shit. 

Hinata giggled, "Well, I knew I felt funny all day, and then you kind of called it out earlier, and instead of going home and avoiding you. I followed you out here. It's my fault too."

"Putting it that way, then you are right."

"Hey!" 

"I know! Guess we have no one to blame but ourselves. Damn it! At least I didn't claim you." Kageyama felt himself slightly soften but not quite enough to pull out. 

"Yeah! You are right." Hinata smiled, "What's claiming?"

"You can't be that stupid!" Kageyama felt his eyebrow twitch. 

****

After pulling out, they cleaned up the best they could. Had a small lesson about omegas and alphas that the newly presented omega had no clue what he was talking about. Hinata smelled less inviting but still sweat. His heat subsided. They felt like they ran a marathon and then played ten sets in a row. 

Kageyama and Hinata walked straight, in denial of how close they actually were from their path. The alpha prayed that nobody found them in their heated moment. He wondered what all they did. 

"Kageyama, can we not tell the others?" Hinata's cheeks were flushed. 

"Well obviously! But what? Ashamed or something?" Kageyama didn't know why it bothered him, he understood thats what the plan should be, but hearing it made his alpha whine. 

"No no! I just…. I mean… you don't want to let everyone know you…?"

Kageyama thought for a moment, "We are a team, we are a duo right? Being a pair would only make us better. Well I mean! Damn it!"

"Kageyama? You mean?" 

"Don't get any bright ideas!" He smacked him on the head. "If you want, we can talk it over later."

*****

Hinata was late to practice the next day. Of course he was. Probably exhausted. They spent the entire night fucking. Kageyama slept most of his classes just to make sure he could practice at fifty percent. 

Then the carrot top came running in, huffing. Sweet scent present, but then a waft of alpha came crashing over them. 

"Sorry I'm late guys!" He jogged in, not noticing all I eyes on him till he got in his spot to start practicing receives when he finally realized. "Um, what's wrong?"

Nishanoya held nothing back, "Well first off your late, second you look like you got hit by a truck with all those bruises, and third, you smell like Kageyama."

Hinata blushed and started to panic, "What no! No way!"

"You are such a dumb ass!!!" Kageyama marched his way, "Seriously, you thought a shower was going to hide it!?"

"Ah! Well yeah! I'm new to this stuff!" 

Tsukishima started to giggle, "Looks like his royal highness found his queen!" 

"Good one Tsuki," Yamaguchi snickered. 

Kageyama growled and charged after Hinata, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"I thought you said you didn't care!" 

"Yeah but we were supposed to talk!" 

"You never talk! You yell!" 

Daichi and Suga stared in disbelief and Tenaka and Nishinoya started to chase them for details. 

This was going to be a long season….


End file.
